


Calum - Panic Attack

by thegirlwhowrites



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowrites/pseuds/thegirlwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Imagine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum - Panic Attack

You couldn't believe your luck at first, you were the first ones there, even though that shouldn't be surprising considering the boys’ plane isn't set to arrive until the next day but you wanted to make sure you actually had the chance to see and hopefully meet the boys who you look up to. You spent the night huddled together in the corner of a terminal, a good thing about airports it there is always a flight going somewhere meaning you could be waiting for anybody.

~

When you make your way over to the terminal the the next morning you’re surprised to see the number of fans gathered there already heart dropping at the thought of not meeting them. As the hours pass by the crowd grows and becomes more and more excited, fans pushing, not caring about anyone or anything in their way. You didn't think to how much crazier the group would get when the boys finally walk out.Although you were towards the front of the group you could barely see over the girls in front of you as Ashton and Calum move closer to where you’re standing.

Suddenly you feel tug on your shoulder as someone pulls your back, you cry out as your hair is yanked harshly from your skull as the girls push you behind them. You tears well in your eyes and you feel surrounded, suddenly you can’t see anything and begin to panic, how do you get out, you can’t see any of the boys either as you chest lurches, lung desperately gasping for breath. Black spots cloud your vision as the crowd parts around you a worried voice calling as you fall unconscious.

~

When you wake your head is resting against something warm, eyes opening as you remember what happened, almost falling off the bench but arms reach out stopping you,

“Careful, just take it slow okay you had a bit of a fall there” You look up to see Calum’s worried face above yours.

“Oh wow” You whisper sitting up slowly, Calum’s warm hand on your back. You look around to see the other boys watching you carefully.

“You're not going to pass out again are you?” Luke asked softly, you cheeks inflame as you shake your head,

“No, I should be fine, sorry about that by the way.”

“No, don’t apologise this wasn't your fault okay and we’re sorry about the girl that pulled you, are you okay?” Calum rushes.

“I think so my head hurts a bit but I'll be fine.”

“Boys, car’s here, let’s go!” someone calls behind you.

“Thank you for looking after me.” You smile as they stand.

“That’s okay we’re happy you’re okay, sorry we couldn’t stay longer.” Ashton says as they all hug you.

“Do you think maybe, you’d um can I grab your number to make sure you’re okay?” Calum asks quietly, handing you his phone. You enter your number and hand it back as he pulls you in for a hug.

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you soon!” He shouts, running backwards after the boys.


End file.
